Alex's Escape
by StarCrossedForever
Summary: The events from Alex landing in the Crypts, up intil the ending of Pandemonium! This is my first Fan Fic, so go easy please : hope you enjoy... please give feedback i want to improve :


Chapter 1

Fog. All I see, feel, everything in this world is now fog. I am barely conscious… am I dead? No, there is too much pain. I have to think… where am I ? What happened? Then everything hits me, right in the gut. I am in the crypts. I am not dead. Either is Lena… well I don't think so, atleast. Now I remember everything that just happened. Me being hauled away from the border, while watching the very last glimpse I shall ever see of Lena... my beatuful, one of a kind Lena. Watching her run, run away from this cruel world, run away from me. I look for a way out, I have to get out of here. I must leave now. Nothing can stop me. No one, nothing, I must find her. It is hopeless, though. I am surrounded by gloomy white walls. Everything is walls, more walls, ceiling, floor, and that's it. There is a heavy door, and a tiny window. I try to open the door as if my desperation, and determination, will hold the magical capibilities to unlock the door. No such luck, as I assumed, it is locked. The only thing that the stupid miniscule window is good for, is for givivng me the pleasure to hear the meloncholy moans of the inmates. They will be stuck here forever like me, just wishing that the catastrophe of the outside world will soon demolish, and that the world would just turn into an amazing place full of love. Like those fairytales that have been forbideen from entering our brains. For now, though, the world is still the dark, gaping hole in universe filled with dread, and absolutely no love or happiness or feeling at all. Well, atleast for me, it is. I am going to hear the terribly depressing groans of all the people in the crypts for the ..life. One voice, to whom I have no face to give ownership to the voice, stands out for it keeps saying, slowly, sadly, almost unaudible… "Love conquers all" over and over again. Love conquers all, I really hope this is true. I wonder what Lena is doing right now as I am rotting in the Crypts. Then I realize, that even though I want her to be happy, that really is all I want… I can't bear the thought of her finding someone new. Someone that will replace me, to take a sheet and cover me, to make invisible to the world, well, _her_ world atleast. The woman grumbling "Love conquers all" starts to say it louder. Louder. _Louder. LOUDER. _Maybe it's me… maybe im the one who thinks that she is growing louder. The entire room is filled with those words. I need to get out of here. I must find her. She is the only person who I truly care about in this world. She probally thinks I am dead. I must find her. Before I know it those chantings in the room grow LOUDER once again, then I am chanting "love conquers all"… I am the only one chanting now… aren't I? I don't care. Then I am thrashing, smashing my hands on the door, screaming and yelling her name. I repeat her name over and over and over for, it seems like forever. Then my voice gives out. I am forced to curl up into a ball, still mouthing her name to myself, "Lena"… until the groans start to fade, and I am asleep.

Chapter 2 (the day of my escape)

I wake up to another horrible day, in same room I was in yesterday, and the day before, and the next and so on. There is a tray of food (atleast I think it is food) Sitting there. It consits of some sort of broth, or soup, or really… who knows? And also a beautifully brown colored water. Yay. I would easily refuse to eat, just repeatedly bash my head into the concrete walls, and let myself die, if it wasn't for Lena. Someday, I will make it out of here. People have done it before… it isn't impossible. I couldn't possibly give up with the thought of her in my head. Trust me, that thought never leaves. My dreams are full of her. I have dreams of her and I living peacefully in the wilds. Dreams of us dancing. Dreams of us kissing. Dreams of her smile, her eyes, her hair, her everything. That is the only way I can see her, through my mind. Though sometimes, I make myself believe that she really is here, right next me. She might as well be, because she is in everything I do, everything I see, every single pain filled breathe I take, she is there. I have no clue how long I have been here… it is merely months, im sure… but if feels like an eternity. I do my usual, think about Lena, think about an escape plan, count the nail marks, and other smudges on the wall ( I have concluded that there are 174 different little marks on the wall but it passes time I suppose), listen to moans and groans go on and , something unusual happens. Noise, losts and lots of noise." BOOM". Then I hear screams, and shouts in every direction. I hear people running, screaming "We are free!" We are free? Wha tis going on? A man bursts through the door, searching frantically for what? I don't know. Then I hear him shout "Sam?... Sam? Are you here?" Then a woman begins to bang on her door screaming "Let me out! Wait, Mike, is that you? Is it really you?" Everyone is screaming, yelling "help me!". The man has keys in his hand. He runs over to the door across from me and frantically unlocks the door. He looks injured, a little burnt, but not to badly. I guess there was some sort of explosion or bombing that allowed some to get free. The woman runs into the mans arms, with tears streming down her face barely able to speak. "What is happening? How did you find me?" she asks, through her tears. "No time, we need to go!" he replies. They are about to run frantically toward the exit, but then the woman stops abrubtly, seeing my face in the window. She tugs on the mans arm, I can hear he say "Look how young that poor boy is, we can't leave him here like that…let me get him out really quick" she whispers sadly. "We can't save everyone, Sam-" the man protests, but then she grabs the keys and unlocks my door. I can't even fathom the right words to decribe how thankful I am. I run out, in disbelief that I am free, well, almost free. "I…umm…thank you so much, you have no idea-" I say, stumbling over words in disbelief of all that is happening. "No problem kid, we gotta go!" Samantha says. At that, we run. We travel through various hallways, with me infront because I seem to know these halls the best. I did visit here a lot before being permanetely imprisoned. Everyone is running everywhere, screaming their heads off, confused about where to turn. Everything is covered in a thick smaug, walls are collapsed, bodies distorted and lying lifelessly on the ground. Then I see a guard coming strait for us screaming "STOP", but we keep running anyway. He gets distracted by another group of criminals going the opposite direction. He's off our tail. Then, we find a door. Not just any door, but _the_ door. The one that will lead us to freedom. Other people slam into us trying to get out. The sun is blinding, but even with the terrible pain in my eyes, I have to stop and savor the moment. Everyone else does the same. For the first time in months, or years, or decades, we are outside of our cramped, little, cell. My feet feel the ground, my lungs takes in crisp breathes of tree bark and flowers… and smoke. I am brought out of my daze when Samantha is pulling me along. I look back at the cripts, that is mostly caved in on itself. I silently say "sorry" to everyone we had left behind. We keep running, running, running. We reach the fence, and stop abruptly. "Is it on?" asks Mike. Samantha takes a rock and throws it at the fence. Nothing. "Go,go,go!" Mike shouts. I obey and climb as fast as I can, then land on the ground with a thump. When we all make it, we run again. We here many sirens, heading toward the Crypts, I'm sure. "Any homesteads around here?" Samantha asks Mike. I stay silent whlie they banter about their exact location, and which homestead is closest, and who knows best. "I am positive there is one only about 5 miles west of here! We need to go west!" Mike insists. "Fine. We can go west, but Sunny and Barney's homestead is east!" Samantha replies. "But it's too far! We got the id with us remember!" ,he gives me a look of annoyance, then turns back around, "Lets just settle down first then decide where we want to go. Okay?" Mike says. "Okay" Sam agrees.

Chapter 3

(skipping ahead to winter)

It is almost winter, and Sam and Mike insist that we cannot stay here for the harsh winter that is coming. In my new "family", there is Sam, Mike, Bay, Storm, and Macy. For the past couple of months, Storm has been furiously flirting with me. I am very happy to know that now we will be parting ways. I pretend to be upset by the fact, though I am not. She is pretty, yes, but Lena is always on my mind. Even more so now that I might stand a chance of finding her. "Goo- goodbye Alex…" Storm says, fighting back tears. Here would be my chance to start an entirely new life, and new girlfriend, a new everything, but no, I won't give up. "Bye Storm I'll miss y-" she interrupts me with a hug, I could see that she thought about a kiss, but decided against it. "I'll miss you too! You know where I'll be, come visit anytime if you can." She replies. I won't be visiting but I say, "Okay." Then, she is gone. That was my last ticket to moving on in life. I don't care anyway. Even if I tried to move on, Lena will always follow my every movement with me. We travel edlessly for days, in the cold. It feels like winter already. We arive at a warehouse, that we will be staying at for about a week or so, there are a lot of others here, many people that Sam and Mike know, so I suppose they will be catching up a bit. We have been travelling from homestead to homestead so much that I'm not even sure where we are supposed to be going now. Sam and Mike are always bickering about where to go. They fight a lot, but I can tell that they are deeply in love. I walk to my cot, and fall asleep after a long day. Later, I am woken up by hushed voices, very early in the morning. I wonder if they are talking about any good news on the resistence? I'm not the type to eavesdrop, but I decide to listen a bit more carefully. "-Gone." I hear, It's a woman's voice, which sounds scared, or sad, or desperate… maybe all of these. "She is going to get herself killed! What can we-" a man interrupts. "We have to head north soon though! This is a suicide mission, I loved Lena as much as you do-" Then, the walls cave in on my, my brain is swirling in my head. Round and round. That name. Not a common one. Could it be? I don't know. All I know is, they just said Lena. I get back on track and hear what they are saying. "-All because of that boy. She's going to ris her life for him. We should have just told her-" The man continues, and is interrupted, "I know, I know, we should have told her! I feel so guilty. That's it I am going! I'm sure that she is-". The rest is inaudible. All I can focus on is the words "Lena" and "Him". No, this can't be _my _Lena. Risking her life for some guy?

Chapter 4

I can't sleep the rest of the night. I Can't stop thinking about that conversation. The man and woman left hours ago. To do what? I don't know. Saving the "Lena" that they have been talking about. I really want to believ it is her, but I don't want to set all of my little shreaded remains of hope on this. I pace back and forth in the hallway. Thinking of what might be happening right now. What if it was Lena? What if she's in trouble? What if she's dead? No, no, she can't be dead. What if she found someone new? What if, what if, what if? I bang my fists on the wall in frustration. I hear laughter down the hall. This is no time for laughter. Sam sees me and invites me to the circle of her and her old pals, I suppose. I considered joining until I heard something outside. I hear a car pull up, then talking. Maybe it's them? I walk towards the door cautiously. It creaks open slowly, and as I walk out quietly, my world spins completely upside down. Dream? No. Hallucination? No. In clear day I see her. I see _her._ I'ts been centuries it feels like since I saw her long beautiful hair, her beautiful body, centuries since I've seen her. I am overwhelmed with joy. I could run up to her and take her into my arms and never let her go until the day we die. Then I reaize, there is a boy, entertwined with her. They are smiling, lovingly at eachother. The way we used too. This boy had seemed to have built a huge, inpenetrable wall between me and her. I have the urge to rip his hands clean off of her. I have the erge to lay on the ground and let myself die. I have the erge to kiss Lena until I can't breathe. I am happy, and depressed, and furious at the same time. I hear the evil, menace, of a man, say to her, "Promise me we'll stay together, okay?". No, no she will not promise you anything. She will take your promise and smash it into a billion pieces. I want to, oh so badly, puch this guy right in the face. She will not promise him ANYTHING, I tell myself. She hasn't forgotten about me. She did not give up on us. No. Then I hear her reply…"I promise," she says. There are so many feelings going through me at once. There are a trillion things that I want to say, want to do right now, but instead I interrupt heir lovely little moment and say "Don't believe her."


End file.
